


What is this Madness?

by SethTheStitcher



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:42:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6249376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SethTheStitcher/pseuds/SethTheStitcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My ColdWave Week contribution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Captivity

Rip huffed, absolutely done with the shenanigans of these feathered nuisances. 

Mick-and damn it when did the thing get a name-stared down at him. The raptor looked amused of all things, glancing between the frustrated human and his little pal Len. Rip was irritated to say the least. 

Sarah's and Len watched on with as much amusement as the blighter. Like the unusually large kite hadn't been mucking about in the nests and swiping any useful scrap it could find to add to Len's nest. He turned his glare to the smug little hen harrier and received one in turn. Jax chittered, landing neatly among the rafters with Mick.

"Just a few birds Gideon said, no trouble at all they said. WELL GUESS WHAT? THEY'RE RATHER TROUBLESOME."

The raptors scattered, fluttering for a moment. Sara gave him a bland stare. 

"Could be worse," she pointed out, moving to soothe Jax's ruffled feathers as he landed on her shoulder. 

"How?" He snarled. Mick and Len sat together in the rafters, hen harrier settling beneath the black kite's wing.  

"You could not have a mated pair of Egyptian Vultues. Jax could be still at Star Sanctuary. Mick could be less inclined to pick on Ray and just eat him."

"Please don't remind me of the imminent-and very likely-demise of our resident Kestrel."

"I don't know, Mick seems to like him well enough."

"I suppose."

Captive the birds may be. Tolerable or easy to deal with they were not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea wouldn't leave me alone.  
> Mick-Black Kite, known to hang around fires to catch fleeing prey animals or even start them thus leading to some native american myths involving Kites scorching their feathers black carrying flames.  
> Len-Hen Harrier  
> Jax-Merlin Falcon, occasional companion to Hen Harriers and compact robust birds  
> Ray-American Kestrel  
> Kendra and Carter-Egyptian Vultures. They were going to be hawks of some sort but another name for EV's is 'The Pharaohs Chicken' and I couldn't resist.


	2. Come Back To Bed

Len snuggled into the down duvet, pulling the dove grey material tightly around himself. He could feel the lingering warmth from where Mick had been sprawled out beside him. A soft whine escaped as the thief latched onto the smushed pillow that consistently smelled of smoke. 

“Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiick.”

His husband sauntered back into the room, kneeling beside him to press a kiss to his forehead. “Mornin Hun.”

A hand snaked out and hooked his neck. He allowed himself to be reeled back in. Soft, sleep slurred kisses dragged on lazily, fingers drifting to scrape along his shoulders.

“Come back to bed.”

“Sure thing.”


	3. Chapter 3

"Captain Rory! You got a call in from the hospital while you were out, seems the Missus got into trouble again." It was a running gag around the precinct that his husband was in and out of the hospital so much he was practically a nurse. (And there was no way in hell he was mentioning the fact that Mick had very  nearly gone into nursing)

"How serious?"

"Mick said to finish your shift and meet him at home."

He nodded, organizing his notes on their newest case and starting in on his reports. 

Detective West-Allen snickered, adding a tally to the running board. The main names scratched on it's surface included Rory, Allen, Dillon, and Jesse. 

The 4 most likely families to get into trouble. (Much to the irritation of the more reasonable partners.) Between Mick's burns, Barry's clumsiness, Roscoe's lab incidents, and Jesse's-well personality, Allen had the most marginal lead followed by Rory, Jesse, and Dillon.

Len sighed, pulling his work forward. No use dwelling on it now. He pressed his pen to the paper, blue ink spreading neatly.

 

 

 

Mick laced their fingers together smiling. "How was your day?"

"Well enough given that my husband landed himself in the hospital. Again."

"He's still here. Can and will be, for as long as you'll have me." He brought their intertwined hands to his mouth, lips caressing the vivid red line tattooed to Len's left ring finger.

Len pulled their hands back to replace them with his own lips. "Forever and always."

"From now until the end."


	4. Chapter 4

“Uncle Mark ’s sick again,” Aiden noted, pouring twin cups of coffee.

Len hummed, taking the mug as it was passed to him. “Really?”

She gestured to the window. “It’s been snowing all morning. I’m betting it’ll keep up until he gets better.”

Mick looked at the three kids over his own cup. “How long have you lot been awake?”

Michael and Alex looked up from their cards to the clock as their elder sister answered. “Michael and I woke up when the fall started around 2. We woke Alex because we needed three people for cards.”

The two (ex) criminals glanced at each other before shrugging. Wasn’t like the twerps had school, given it was Spring Break.

“Deal us in.”

“The wildcard is 5.”


	5. Frostbite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestive theme? (IDK, it was gonna be smut but I'm a wimp)

A sizzle sounded as they pressed together, searing hot and lethal cold. Breathy pants frosted in the air, steam rising from where scorching hands grasped at ice coated flesh. Fire licked along pale fingers that dug into scarred skin.

Mick gasped as cold-sharp-hard teeth bit Into his neck, just as chilled as the arm braced across his back or the hips between his thighs. He arched up as as ice threaded through the flames dancing along his skin.

His husband grinned slyly. Almost delicately he worried the flesh between his teeth. The skin bloomed blue and purple with frostbite.


	6. Broken

Mick always knew the whole soul mate shit was bull.

It was a broken, fucked up system that left good kids shattered and battered. It spat down on those that fell for someone that wasn't their 'one true'.  It left people quivering in fear over whether or not their real name or their birth name would appear on their partner's wrist. It had some shaking as they stuck by the side of those undeserving of their loyalty. It broke hearts and souls and gave false hope.

He knew better.

He had seen kids on the streets outed by the name on their wrist. Had seen the bruises left by undeserving assholes. Had seen good couples and triads and groups looked down on for their supposed 'infidelity'. Had seen wonderful kids walk away crying because their 'one' had pushed them to far. 

He had walked away smiling and been accused of ridiculous assumptions. Seth had walked away happy to be free of the unknown and well aware that either way life was his to live (though he caught the same flack and pitying looks). 

Len was all he needed. A partner he knew, he chose, and he could walk away again if he needed to.

Turns out this time he was the one left as the other walked away.

 


End file.
